Immunity Competition
To see to a variant of the competition use in ''Big Brother 19 (US), check out the Temptation Competition. ''To see to a variant of the competition use in ''Pinoy Big Brother: All In, check out the Nomination Competition. |seasonsappeared = Pinoy Big Brother 2 Pinoy Big Brother: All In Big Brother 18 (US) Big Brother: Over The Top Big Brother 20 (US) Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) Big Brother Canada 5 Big Brother Canada 7 Big Brother Brazil 18 Big Brother Brazil 19}} ' ' is a competition that has appeared in multiple seasons. A special version of this competition dubbed the Temptation Competition debuted in ''Big Brother 19. A special kind of Immunity Challenge was introduced in Pinoy Big Brother: All In which is a nomination competition to determine the weekly nominees who will face eviction. During Pinoy Big Brother 2, the competition was dubbed as the Ligtask Games where each week, a winner would have immunity for the following week. Current Weekly Nominees were also eligible to compete for Immunity, but in the event they win immunity, it would only take effect for the following week, thus it won't save them from facing eviction in the current week. If ever a current week's nominee who won immunity was evicted, the runner-up of the Ligtask Games will automatically gain the immunity for the following week. During Big Brother 18 (US), the four teams competed in the first ever immunity challenge. The winning houseguest would win for their team, and the whole team would not have to compete in the series of Hit The Road competitions. During Big Brother: Over The Top, Justin Duncan received America's Care Package, which allowed him to win immunity for the week if he succeeded in a competition. During Big Brother Canada 5, the houseguests were divided into pairs. Whichever pair survived the longest in the challenge would win immunity for the week. Between the two of them, one would have to be the first Head of Household. During Big Brother 20 (US), the houseguests were split into two groups of eight. Both groups would participate in separate Punishment Competitions, and the two winners of those competitions would then compete against each other for immunity. The winner then had to grant immunity to half of the house, leaving the other half to play in HoH and be nominated for eviction. The house was split into four groups of four, based on the groups that they entered the house in. During Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US), during the Double Eviction, a twist was unleashed which allowed one houseguest to win immunity and be safe. During Big Brother Canada 7, after Canada's Asset was voted into the house, they had to complete a task of forming three separate Final Two deals in order to earn immunity and a spot in the game. If they didn't complete the task in 24 hours, they would be instantly evicted. List of Immunity Competitions United States Canada Brazil Trivia *Each time this competition has been used, it has been used for a different purpose. Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Twists Category:Competitions Category:Big Brother: Over The Top Category:Big Brother Canada 5 Category:Pinoy Big Brother 2